Las desventajas de una novia bisexual
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Los altibajos de una persona en sus decisiones alteran también a quienes están allegados a ellas, y más si se trata del terreno del amor. Somos Hans y Elsa; esta es nuestra versión de la historia... AU, No-incest [Elsanna] [Hanna] (?)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:_ Frozen, ni sus personajes me pertenecen únicamente el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

Antes de comenzar a contarles mis vicisitudes con una mujer como la que tuve por novia y hondar en detalles de nuestra infancia y parte de nuestra juventud, me presentaré mi nombre es Hans, Hans Westergard.

Acepto que soy un hombre difícil y particularmente egocéntrico y prepotente, sin embargo esa es solo una fachada a través de la cual Anna Arrendelle siempre supo ver, desde niños fuimos inseparables, fue el primer ser humano externo a mi familia al que conocí y quien se convirtió en mi mejor amiga casi al instante, aún recuerdo esa primera vez que nos vimos.

Estaba en casa haciendo un berrinche, porque era la única forma en que me notaran al ser el menor de 13 hermanos, si, tener una familia grande es el deseo de muchos matrimonios, pero sinceramente creo que mis padres exageraron un poco con ese particular detalle de tener una enorme descendencia, y las oportunidades de destacar en algo eran sumamente mínimas…

En fin, volviendo al tema, estaba en plena rabieta, cuando en el salón principal hizo aparición una niña pequeña pecosa al igual que yo, incluso con un tono de cabello parecido al mío, pelirrojo, portaba un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba su piel lechosa y el color de sus ojos.

Grité, pataleé con mayor coraje que antes y comencé a reclamar a mis padres que entraron después que la jovencita, diciéndoles: "¿me van a decir que tengo una hermana más? ¿no les vasto yo? ¿acaso la tuvieron escondida?"

Es decir, ella y yo podríamos pasar fácilmente como hermanos, no me culpen por actuar así, tan solo tenía 6 años y Anna 5

Mis padres pedían disculpas a la niña por mi inadecuada actitud, sin embargo, ella no se veía molesta, sino divertida con mi comportamiento, se soltó de la mano de mi madre y corrió hacía mí, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo por detenerla, me besó, si tal cual lo digo, esa niña de trenzas gemelas me besó y después añadió: "Así es como mamá tranquiliza a papá cuando se enoja y veo que ha resultado"

Mis padres rieron, y mi cara se tornó roja por la vergüenza, no puede articular palabra por las acciones de ella, sin embargo, la pequeña pilla no se dignó a disculparse, con el tiempo aprendí que solo lo hacía cuando ella consideraba que lo que había hecho estaba mal, lo que pocas veces sucedía a decir verdad…

Resultó ser que Anna era la hija de la mejor amiga de mi madre, la señora Idunn, la cual ese día le pidió a ella que la recogiera del jardín de niños, esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí, mis padres me responsabilizaron por el bienestar de la pequeña invitada, me dijeron que era lo mínimo que debía de hacer para remediar mi actitud reprochable, de mala gana acepté, o al menos eso hice ver, porque sinceramente me causaba mucha curiosidad tratar a la pelirroja…

De inmediato me tomó de la mano y me arrastro fuera de casa en dirección al sauce que estaba en el centro del jardín, porque le parecía de lo más extraordinario, por su tamaño y el cómo caían sus ramas, a decir verdad, nunca fui amante de las actividades al aire libre esos eran Hennry y Adam, pero por un día que me diera el sol nada malo pasaría, o eso creí…

Anna trepó al árbol en un momento en que me distraje observando a unas hormigas llevar un enorme insecto a su hormiguero, mi corazón se contrajo de una manera inexplicable a notar que la rama por la que iba caminando se estaba trozando al ser delgada, escuché el crujido, sin detenerme a pensar en nada corrí para atraparla entre mis brazos en el momento en que cayó, el dolor que quedó en mi cuerpo fue atroz, era un niño débil y menudo, si hubiese sido Eliot quien la atrapase no se habría herido incluso Melissa era más fuerte que yo, pero logré que a ella no le pasase nada, tan pronto como se halló con pies en tierra comenzó a saltar y parlotear como si nada, en cambio yo, me rompí un brazo y me esguince una pierna, como pude me levanté, sentí mis ojos aguarse, pero eso se esfumó al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla, además de agradecerme por ser tan valiente, ese era un adjetivo que jamás había sido usado conmigo, me sentí poderoso, el rey del mundo porque yo Hans Westergard podía ser valiente, pero para Anna, así que desde entonces me preocupe por ser un hombre fuerte por y para ella, por su parte la pequeña se fue corriendo al interior de casa al ver que el auto de sus padres había llegado, intenté hacer lo mismo, pero mi pierna me lo impidió, así que comencé a caminar lento, mi cabello tenía algunas hojas y mi pantalón estaba sucio, pero eso no importó porque Anna estaba impecable…

* * *

Con el paso del tiempo me dedique a fortalecerme física y mentalmente porque soportar sus hormonas era una tarea bastante desgastante, si de por sí de niña sus divagues sacaban de sus cabales a muchos adultos, a mí me enternecía el cómo no sabía que decir o comenzaba a platicar de cosas completamente distantes del tema del momento, pero dioses… Sus hormonas…Eso era otro cantar…

Sus cambios de humor, su llanto, su histeria, ni sus padres la soportaban, llegaba esas fechas del mes en que un mensaje o una llamada me advertían que debía de ir corriendo a su casa con películas de comedia, amor, terror o suspenso, chocolate amargo, blanco , con leche y frituras saladas, porque no se decidía, eso era siempre… Anna era indecisa…

* * *

A sus dieciocho años y yo con diecinueve por fin hicimos oficial lo nuestro, éramos pareja, era mi novia, mi sol, lo que más deseaba era salir corriendo a buscarla con cada despertar, tuvimos nuestros altibajos, porque mi carácter era bastante difícil de tratar, pero jamás para ella, solo se entristecía cuando no deseaba salir en grupo con sus amigas que se la pasaban coqueteándome, lo cual daba igual, porque no tenía ojos para nadie más, pero lo que más me enfurecía era como pasaban tiempo criticándola a ella, esa fue otra gran pelea, cuando le dije lo falsas y desleales que eran sus amistades, fue la primera vez que me abofeteó, yo no dije nada, simplemente me marché de su casa sin despedirme, no podía enojarme con ella, lo que realmente me sentía era herido por su duda y la desconfianza que tuvo de mis palabras, porque no tenía por qué mentirle, o razón alguna para causarle daño, ella siempre fue y ha sido mi mejor amiga…

Me subí en mi auto y me marché a rodar sobre la carretera un rato, volví entrada la noche a casa, no pensé en nada, solo me concentré en el camino, vacié mi mente.

En el pórtico estaba Anna sentada frotando sus manos, bajé de inmediato del auto dejándolo encendido y corrí a su encuentro, la noche era fría y ella no merecía estar en la intemperie, así que la envolví en mis brazos y la besé, hice que sus manos frías se calentaran bajo mis chaqueta, Anna estaba sorprendida por mi reacción, yo jamás estaría enojado con ella, sin embargo lloró en mi pecho un largo rato, me pidió disculpas, porque en verdad estaba arrepentida de sus acciones, acciones que yo ya no recordaba, porque tratándose de ella todo estaba bien, si ella era feliz yo lo era si estaba triste buscaba el modo de dibujar una sonrisa en ella.

Nos volvimos más unidos, hasta que rompimos.

Si, rompimos cuando ella se iría a terminar la universidad fuera de la ciudad y yo me iría de intercambio a otro país, la idea fue suya y a mí me pareció bien, así tendríamos oportunidad de conocer más personas y saber si podríamos casarnos cuando regresara, y encontrarnos solteros ambos, lo vimos como una prueba de amor, la besé y ella a mí, nos abrazamos, en ese entonces tenía yo 21 y ella 20.

* * *

Durante mi intercambio no hubo nada que me llamase la atención en el ramo del amor, a mí me interesó más los edificios que fui a estudiar, la arquitectura era mi pasión; al regreso copié el estilo del lugar, me dejé las patillas, me veía extraño, pero me agradaba ese ligero cambio.

Volví el día del cumpleaños de Anna, curiosa coincidencia, pero me alegró no perdérmelo, le compré un collar, que estaba seguro que le sentaría de maravilla.

Después de la calurosa bienvenida en casa, donde al final no resultó tan malo tener 12 hermanos, decidí ir a buscarla, su madre me dijo que estaba paseando por la plaza con algunas amistades, presuroso emprendí el camino, sentía mi corazón palpitar con mayor intensidad conforme me acercaba al centro, descendí de mi automóvil y desde lejos la vi, lucía mucha más bella que la última vez, alcé la mano y un fuerte "ANNA" abandonó mis pulmones, observé como buscaba quién la llamaba hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su rostro se ilumino y corrió a mi encuentro hice lo mismo y al estar cerca la elevé por los aires y la abracé como si hubiesen pasado años sin vernos, aún sin bajarla la felicité por su cumpleaños y le dije innumerables veces cuanto la extrañé, me besó la mejilla y estiró mis patillas luego de haberme soltado del abrazo, al parecer le causaban cierta curiosidad, por lo visto mi niña no había cambiado o al menos eso creí…

Le entregué mi regalo y me pidió que se lo colocase, como pensé lucía maravilloso en ella, después recordé que no estábamos solos, ella estaba con un nuevo grupo de amigas, me tomó de la mano y me encaminó con ellas, me presentó como su mejor amigo, lo cual me dolió un poco, pero era verdad, por el momento no éramos pareja.

Las chicas lucían distintas a las de la adolescencia de Anna, estas parecían apreciarla de verdad, de inmediato aprendí sus nombre, Bella, Ariel, Tiana, Esmeralda, por último Aurora y Elsa que eran pareja, lo cual no me causó morbo o deseo de realizar algún chiste discriminatorio, a fin de cuentas si Anna estaba bien con ello, yo no tenía por qué opinar, las saludé y me invitaron a dar la vuelta con ellas, sin embargo me sentiría incomodo de estar rodeado de muchas féminas, por lo cual decliné, sin embargo los novios de las chicas llegaría en un rato, así que acepté.

Treinta minutos más tarde, llegaron, eran geniales, Erick, Adam, Naveen y Febo, de inmediato comenzamos a platicar y hacer buenas migas, incluso hubo un momento en que se hicieron dos grupos el de chicos y el de chicas, cerca de ahí había una feria, por lo cual nos separamos, nuestra testosterona nos pedía a gritos ir a medir nuestra fuerza, ellas irían a buscar algo de comer.

Me separé un poco del bullicio para buscar a Anna, quería saber que pasaría con nosotros, sé que acabábamos de encontrarnos, pero, es que mi amor por ella me impedía estar lejos, así que la busque entre la gente, estuve a punto de gritar su nombre cuando la vi, pero estaba con Elsa, eso no fue lo que me detuvo, sino que parecían estar discutiendo, fue entonces que las vi, la rubia tomó a Anna de la cintura y la acercó a ella para besarla, y mi pelirroja no se separó, continuó el contacto unos segundos, no supe que pensar o que decir, solo me quedé de pie, para ver como terminaban las cosas, al fin Anna se separó, y por el temblor de sus brazos supe que estaba llorando, Elsa la acunó como tantas veces lo hice yo, con extrema delicadeza y de forma protectora, le dio un beso en la frente, limpió sus lágrimas, no soporté más, me di la vuelta, para irme a casa, cuando Febo me habló, la parecer llevaba rato buscándome, porque era mi turno en el martillo, lo seguí en modo automático asintiendo a lo que me decía; al estar frente al aparato tomé el mazo y use como fuente de energía toda la maraña de sentimientos que tenía en mi interior.

Obtuve el puntaje más alto de nosotros.

Diez minutos más tarde las chicas volvían, Elsa abrazando a Aurora como si nada extraño hubiese pasado, y compartiendo una golosina, el resto fue con su chico, Anna llegó conmigo y me brindó una mordida de su manzana acaramelada, comencé a comentar lo deliciosa que estaba, pero ella solo veía al par de rubias reír, eso me hizo preguntarme ¿qué sucedió con Anna en este tiempo?

Intenté restarle importancia a este hecho, y dejarlo como algo que no pasó, aunque lo del beso eso estoy seguro que fue real, sin embargo, olvidé todo ello cuando sin esperarlo ella me besó, apegándose a mi cuerpo, de entre todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento esto me parecía el hecho más aleatorio, pero no me opuse, la tomé por la cintura y la hice girar, me emocioné, solo los silbidos del resto provocaron que Anna interrumpiera nuestro ritmo y se escondió en mi pecho, comencé a reír de gozo

Cometarios como "déjala aprovechado" ó "¿no qué mejor amigo?", "bien escondido te los tenías Anna" no se hicieron esperar, podría jurar que Anna estaba roja de vergüenza.

Noté la mirada de la platinada sobre mí, tenía la quijada tensa, no supe cómo interpretarlo, es decir ella tiene su pareja, Anna está conmigo, su mirada no era la de cuando no presentaron, no quedaban rastros de fraternidad en esos orbes, al contrario, estaba presente resentimiento, corté nuestro "duelo" al sentir a la pelirroja separarse de mí y besar mi mejilla, le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó, además de entrelazar nuestras manos, para mí la noche no pudo terminar de mejor modo, aún no era un hecho que estábamos juntos de nuevo, pero con ese recibimiento creí que no tardaría en volverse oficial nuevamente, que equivocado estaba.

* * *

Los días pasaron, las salidas con el grupo continuaron, sin embargo al poco tiempo quienes dejaron de asistir fueron Elsa y Aurora, esto menguó un poco el ánimo de Anna, así que le pregunté el motivo por el cual ellas habían dejado de asistir a las salidas, entonces supe que habían terminado, Anna no tenía idea del motivo del por qué, además la mención de la platinada le causaba picos de estado de ánimo en ocasiones le alegraba escuchar comentarios sobre ella y otros parecía que detonaba un interruptor de ira contenida…

Según, tenía conocimiento de que Anna estaba en contacto por ella por mensajes, y por videollamadas, o eso dijo Jasmine en una ocasión…

Todo…Todo era extraño…

Después los encuentros entre Anna y yo se limitaron, es decir no siempre íbamos con los chicos, porque ella estaba indispuesta, o simplemente no tenía ganas de salir, incluso se negaba a citas a solas, lo cual me sumergió en un mar de pensamientos que cada vez eran más autodestructivos, quizá yo estaba siendo posesivo, o quizá cambien de un modo en que Anna ya no se sentía cómoda conmigo, así que dejé de insistir, me sumergí en actividades como la lectura, el ajedrez con mis hermanos, la cacería, en fin, con una familia tan grande puedes aprender muchas actividades distintas…

Pasaron dos meses desde que dejé en paz a la pelirroja y cuatro desde que no salía con los chicos, es decir, eran los amigos de ella no los míos, así que, si ella quería ir con ellos sin mí o encerrarse en su habitación, era asunto suyo, vacíe mi mente con aromaterapia de una de mis hermanas, practiqué yoga con mamá y estuve en un torneo de gotcha en el patio de casa con mis hermanos, por citar otras formas de perder el tiempo…

Una noche recibí una llamada de Anna, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, justo estaba preparándome un emparedado en la cocina, así que demoré un poco en responder, cuando lo hice noté que ella trataba de ocultar que había estado llorando, su voz siempre se volvía más grave, así que me congelé, ella no era de las chicas que lloraran, de inmediato mi pulso se aceleró, algo malo debía de haberle pasado…

Tras algunos minutos de "conversación", porque en sí solo me dijo que deseaba contarme algunas cosas y si la podía ver en su casa, que sus padres habían salido a cenar, casi en automático le dije que sí, pero que tardaría un poco en llegar, ella dijo que no importaba que podría esperar el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Terminé de preparar mi cena, la comí, para tranquilizar mis emociones, su petición solo me inquietaba más ¿qué podría querer decirme como para requerir mi presencia y no solo decirlo por teléfono?

Decidí no especular, lavé lo que había usado, le avisé a mamá que saldría y tomé las llaves de mi auto…

Quince minutos más tarde estaba en casa de Anna, preferiría decir que, de mi novia, pero no desde el beso en la feria, el único contacto que tuvimos fue tomarnos en ocasiones de la mano, no más…

Toqué el timbre y ella abrió la puerta, la noté algo ojerosa, con los ojos hinchados pañuelos en la mano, estaba en ropa de dormir, solo lo primero me sorprendía de su aspecto, ella se encontraba mal anímicamente hablando, suprimí las ganas de abrazarla.

Me invitó a sentarme en la sala, tenía preparadas dos tazas de té de hierbabuena y unas galletas de vainilla, estuvimos un rato comiendo y bebiendo en silencio, cuando estuve a punto de decir algo ella me gano la palabra y comenzó un relato a forma de monologo, viendo un punto fijo sin verme a mí:

— _No es justo tener a nadie esperando por algo, o simplemente alejarlo y menos cuando significa tanto para uno, es decir, he cometido errores que han traído dolor, y uno de ellos es no ser sincera con otros ni conmigo misma, yo no soy la misma chica de hace un par de años, en un principio, creí que solo era algo pasajero, algo sin repercusiones a futuro, así que lo mantuve oculto, después le pedí un tiempo a mi novio, que se fue al extranjero, para ver si la polvareda de mi mente se asentaba, esperarlo y ser felices, como la habíamos estado siendo, es que él es un chico increíble, caballeroso, apuesto, tierno, dulce, aunque aparente todo lo contrario, antes que ser mi novio fue y es mi mejor amigo, espero que esto no cambie porque las bases de la amistad dicen que confiar en el otro es la clave, y yo…yo…no hice eso, hasta esta noche…_

Fue cuando la vista la dirigió a mí, noté como el poner en orden sus pensamientos, le estaba dando lentamente paz, pero permanecía a la defensiva por si necesitase correr, ¿qué es lo que podría necesitar confiarme? Estaba perplejo, así que con un par de ademanes la alenté a continuar, porque nunca fui muy bueno con las palabras, así que un hubiese sabido que decirle…

La chica frente a mí pasó saliva, elevó el rostro y abrazó sus rodillas, haciéndose un ovillo. Para después continuar

— _Cuando te marchaste…sentí, que no había quien me juzgara por lo que hiciera, sé que jamás lo harías, pero tenía miedo de perder lo único que le daba estabilidad a mi vida "normal", porque al estar en la universidad, me di cuenta de que había más personas como yo, y muchas de ellas de eran de esta ciudad, pero que jamás conocí, porque yo…_

— _Soy bisexual, Hans, eso es lo que soy_

Solo apreté la mandíbula, y la vi sollozar, siempre pensé que ella era impredecible, pero ahora sabía hasta qué punto, sin quererlo empuñé mis manos, estaba seguro de que comenzaría a gritar, pero mi cerebro se adelantó a mí y en una voz suave le dije:

— _Estás enamorada de Elsa_

Vi la cara de perplejidad en ella, y comenzó a tartamudear y divagar, había acertado, esa sensación de sentir que no era más mía desde que la había vuelto a ver era real, Anna fue mía, pero ese tiempo terminó en cuanto Elsa apreció en su vida.

No la dejé continuar, no quería saber los detalles, de nada, ni de cómo se enamoró, como la conoció o de si se acostó con ella o no, simplemente le dije, que así dejara las cosas, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, que no era yo nadie para juzgarla, o siquiera debía tener mi aprobación, ella siempre había sido decidida e independiente y que solo esperaba que fuera feliz con ella.

Me levanté del sillón y pasé a su costado, le deseé buenas noches y me marché, sentí un leve tirón en mi chaqueta, pero inconscientemente tiré con más fuerza de la necesaria para liberarme, lo cual fue meramente un impulso, solo deseaba salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque no deseaba que ella me viera llorar, no otra vez, ella había elegido su felicidad y esa no era yo, así que estaba de más no solo en la casa, sino en su vida, noté como lo que hice le provocó un mayor llanto, por un momento me sentí feliz de herirla como ella lo había hecho conmigo…

Al salir cerré la puerta con cuidado, al comenzar a bajar los escalones del pórtico, alcé la vista y me encontré con un auto estacionado frente la entrada, con una chica rubia sentada en el cofre, no era otra más que Elsa, al parecer ella sabía de la conversación que sostendríamos Anna y yo, lo cual hizo aumentar mi ira, ¿estaba aquí por si me salía de control?

En cuanto me vio se levantó y caminó hacia mí, pero yo la evité, temía que mi enfado o mi nudo en la garganta salieran a flote, sin embargo, me interceptó colocándose frente a mí bloqueándome el paso comenzando a hablarme:

— _Westergard sé que soy quizá la última persona que desees ver en este momento, pero escúchame cuando te digo que eres importante para Anna, ella te adora como a nadie, sus ojos brillan cuando habla sobre ambos, no la dejes ahora._

Después de eso intentó tocar mi hombro, más la aparté de inmediato, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por las solapas de su chaqueta, con brusquedad.

— _No me interesan tus discursos Collins, me importa un carajo, lo que yo signifique para Anna, o lo que ella sea para mí, tu no conoces nuestra historia, en este maldito instante lo que me importa es saber que rayos sientes tu por ella, ¿la amas?_

Noté la sorpresa en su rostro, más ni un solo atisbo de miedo se reflejó en sus facciones, la determinación se abrió paso y con una voz firme, gélida y serena me desarmó al decirme

— _Con el alma y el corazón_

Las cartas estaban echadas, descubrí en sus ojos un amor más profundo qué el que yo mismo sentí por Anna alguna vez; lo ojos de la rubia viajaron a un lado de mi cabeza, me giré para comprobar que se trataba de la dulce pelirroja en el marco de la puerta sollozando, se me encogió el corazón, pero no me correspondía a mí ser quien la consolara, la solté empujándola un poco

— _Será mejor que quien vaya con ella seas tú, yo sobro_

No esperé respuesta, me enfilé en dirección a mi auto, no deseaba contemplar ninguna escena, estaba dolido, más que furioso, pero la voz de Elsa atravesó la noche

— _También lo que necesita es a su mejor amigo_

Saqué a relucir la faceta descarada y ególatra que solía emplear en la adolescencia; así que me reí con sorna, abrí la puerta de mi auto y subí en él.

— _Será mejor que le llamen_

Encendí el motor y me fui de ahí a toda velocidad, por el retrovisor observé como Elsa abrazaba a Anna, además de verme con desprecio, a un par de cuadras noté como ambas se adentraron en la casa de la pelirroja.

* * *

Hoy día me arrepiento de como actué, quizá debí quedarme, quizá debí de haber sido más sereno, pero todo eso ya no importa, el tiempo pasó, las estaciones, las personas y yo mismo cambié, ahora que tengo 28 años estoy comprometido, por increíble que parezca logré amar a alguien más que a Anna, es una chica esplendorosa, valiente, independiente, en ocasiones poco femenina, su nombre es Merida, una hermosa pelirroja de rizos indomables, tanto que la mitad de tiempo que duro esperándola es porque está arreglando su cabello…

Y mucho más este día en particular, pero al fin logramos llegar a la recepción de la boda de una amiga suya que conoció en la universidad, a mí me dan igual los pormenores, si ella me pide que mañana la lleve a Marte, lo conseguiría de un modo u otro, así que accedí a ir con ella, nos dieron una buena mesa con una vista genial del jardín.

Me emocioné tanto con el lago del centro que no presté atención cuando Merida dijo que iría a saludar a la pareja que en un momento me llamaría para presentarme.

Al cabo de escasos cinco minutos, mi celular vibró, era Merida, indicándome que fuese a su lado, me agaché un poco tecleando la respuesta cuando elevé la vista y las vi a las tres, de izquierda a derecha estaba Anna con un hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo que le quedaba perfecto, a su lado Elsa, con un traje blanco y a un lado de ella mi prometida, que estaba emocionada de por fin podernos presentar, sin saber que los tres nos conocíamos bien, además de que al parecer Merida era la mejor amiga de Elsa…

Las recién casadas estaban sorprendidas de verme, tanto como yo a ellas, pero siempre supe disimular; Merida se colocó a mi lado y la tomé por la cintura, después de una breve introducción me presenté con ambas, como si fuera la primera vez que nos veíamos, lo cual pareció dolerle a Anna, y a decir verdad no fue con esa intención, después las felicité por su unión, y ya, no hubo incidente alguno, se instaló un ligero silencio, que parecía ir tornándose incómodo.

Mientras tanto el animador de la recepción hizo mención de que alguien subiría a dar un discurso, para Anna, los cuatro giramos para ver de qué iba el asunto, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de parte de su "mejor amigo", eso me sentó como un golpe en la boca del estómago, recordé esa noche en particular que rompí definitivamente mis lazos con Anna, sin embargo creo que las cosas pasas de formas misteriosas, de otro modo no habría logrado conocer a la que hoy es mi prometida.

Quien subió al podio se trató de un hombre corpulento, rubio, de nombre Kristoff, donde hablaba de algunas anécdotas de la universidad, de cómo incluso intentó coquetear con Anna, y de como una furica Elsa le había partido la cara cuando lo intentó, lo que ocasionó risas entre todo el público, después mencionó lo importante que era para él la amistad de Anna y de lo feliz que estaba por las chicas, eso me hizo sentir miserable

Pero, estaba en una fiesta, debía de lucir feliz, no iba a amargarle su día a nadie ni a mi flamante prometida la ocasión, por lo que me excusé con la pareja de que iría a llevar a bailar a mi chica a la pista, pedí de manera galante su aprobación a mi pelirroja.

En la pista tras varias canciones Merida estaba agotada, por lo que iría al baño unos momentos, tiempo que aproveché para estar de nuevo junto a las recién casadas.

Al acercarme noté como Elsa se ponía a la defensiva colocando a Anna detrás de ella, en mi caso alcé las manos a modo de rendición

— _Hace rato cuando dije que estaba feliz por ustedes lo decía en verdad, me alegra confirmar tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice aquella noche Collins, y además agradecerles a ambas que se hayan enamorado, de otro modo no habría conocido a mi prometida, y el presentarnos de nuevo evitó dar bochornosas explicaciones_

Elsa quedó pasmada con mis palabras, en cambio Anna habló con fluidez

— _Gracias por las felicitaciones Hans, también me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor, Merida es una chica excepcional, pero eso ya lo debes saber, aunque nos presentaran mil veces, la historia no cambiaría Hans, es una pena que desee evitarla, así que, con tu permiso, mi esposa y yo vamos a celebrar que hemos unido nuestras vidas_

Jaló a Elsa de la mano y se marcharon de mi vista, fue entonces que me terminé de sentir como un idiota, llegué a la mesa designada para esperar a Merida, mis incursiones en la vida de Anna habían terminado hace tiempo, y lo de hoy era mera casualidad, aunque posiblemente nos encontraríamos en varias ocasiones al ser mi prometida allegada a ellas, pero en fin, eso se vería después, por el momento mi lugar estaba claro, estaba algo contrariado, me dolía ya no ser amigo de Anna, o que otro estuviese en el lugar que durante años ocupe, pero al tiempo está feliz, ver a la pelirroja no hizo a mi corazón reaccionar, mi amor por ella ya no está, ahora mi corazón grita Merida.

Y bueno las desventajas de haber tenido una novia bisexual son bastante claras, ¡son impredecibles! Causando a su paso dolor no solo a los demás sino a sí mismas

Ahora que hago el recuento de esta experiencia tengo 38 años y trillizos con Merida mi vida es feliz y la de Anna también, aunque me persigue el fantasma de saber cómo habría sucedido la historia si Anna me hubiese escogido a mí…

* * *

N/A: Bueno, pocas veces incluyo notas como estas, en fin, el punto es que esta idea surgió un día de la nada y decidí darle forma, la obra consistirá en 3 o cuatro capítulos, en este tenemos un happy end para el Elsanna, desde la vista de Hans, el siguiente será este mismo final, pero desde la perspectiva de Elsa (el cual planeo rellenar los "huecos" de este; después los siguientes dos (o uno) serán un bad end para el Elsanna, con planteamientos similar a este, pero con un desarrollo de los hechos de forma distinta, de otro modo sería tedioso de leer, espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

La orientación sexual de las personas nunca me había acarreado problemas, comenzando con el hecho de que soy lesbiana, por lo que a mí respecta, cada quien puede hacer de su vida lo que le convenga, pero créanme cuando les digo que una persona bisexual puede acarrear mucho sufrimiento, porque a mí me sucedió…

Antes de comenzar a detallar los fragmentos de mi historia que la involucran a ella, me presento, mi nombre es Elsa Collins.

Desde pequeña fui consciente de que tenía intereses divergentes en relación al resto de la población femenina con la que tenía contacto, lo cual a decir verdad nunca me ocasionó conflictos internos, porque jamás lo vi como algo malo, para mí había hombres, mujeres, gays y lesbianas, solo que esos nombres los conocí en mi adolescencia donde me identifiqué con lo que soy, y de formas discretas y no tan discretas me fui dando a conocer en cuanto a mis preferencias.

* * *

Mi primera novia la tuve cuando tenía cerca de 12 años, ella era un poco mayor, uno o dos años, era una de las chicas más lindas de la secundaria, pero no fue lo que esperábamos, duramos poco, creímos que podríamos encajar, al tener personalidades similares, pero no, la química no se dio…

* * *

La preparatoria llegó y decidí divertirme tras mi primera herida, cuando me usaron por primera vez, una heterocuriosa, Melody, creo era su nombre, simplemente deseaba saber que se sentía tocar a una mujer de formas indecentes, en su momento la quise, por ende me dolió; sin embargo mis amigos me "enseñaron" a divertirme como ellos, por lo que pasé a ser la lesbiana de la escuela, a ser el sex symbol de la facción femenina; mis nervios e inseguridades se evaporaron con el tiempo, dando paso a una Elsa, segura de sí misma y de conseguir lo que desease, aplicando el romanticismo cuando era necesario y ser un patán de vez en vez.

* * *

Volé tan alto que el golpe fue durísimo, en mi primer año en la universidad me enamoré de una chica preciosa que para mí fortuna compartía mis gustos, Snow, llamé su atención, lo sé, sus miradas, como su coqueteo era tan sutil, incluso sus amigas fueron mis cómplices, dándome tips, ideas y demás, salimos al cine, a comer, un par de besos furtivos.

Cuando estuve a punto de formalizar lo nuestro, la hice morder una manzana (su fruta favorita) y después estaba en el interior con un papel pidiéndole ser mi novia, lo vio, y comenzó a llorar, lo cual me confundió, por un momento creí que era algo positivo, pero después comenzó a negar y me devolvió la manzana y el papel, me dijo que no, que lo nuestro no podía ser, que mi "reputación" estaba más que clara y que ella no deseaba ser un nombre más en mi lista o el juguete del momento, que después botaría a la basura, eso me hirió, creí que lo que había hecho en preparatoria, permanecería ahí…

Sentí como si un balde de agua helada cayera sobre mí, percatándome de todos los errores que hice sin darme cuenta… No decidí recurrir a cosas como "he cambiado" o "tú eres diferente" eso, solo me haría quedar peor…

Acepté su voluntad, le dije que era una chica inteligente, besé su frente y seguimos en la colina viendo el firmamento, acto seguido la llevé a su casa en mi auto, no hablamos, las cosas se habían enfriado, estacioné el auto, bajé de él y le abrí la puerta, le tendí la mano, la acompañé hasta la puerta y me di la vuelta, sin embargo, me tomó la mano regresándome a cruzar mirada con ella, me besó, de inmediato le correspondí, la aferré de la cintura.

Lo tomamos como una despedida en buenos términos, cuando llegábamos a encontrarnos por el campus, lo cual era infrecuente a decir verdad, simplemente nos saludábamos como un par de conocidas, solo que a partir de eso, opté por reinventarme, centrarme en lo importante y esperar a que el amor llegase solo

* * *

La carrera que estudio es derecho penal, aspiro a ser fiscal en un futuro y meter a prisión a los chicos malos; lo cual quizá sean muchos de la facultad adyacente a la mía, al ser la facultad de filosofía donde la mayoría ingieren sustancias ilegales con fines "recreativos" incluso sus maestros los alientan a que lo hagan, saco a colación esta facultad porque fue donde por primera vez me encontré con el más hermosos dolor de cabeza que he conocido, Anna Arendelle, una joven pelirroja que conocí en mi tercer año de la carrera.

Aún recuerdo ese raro encuentro, ese día, me había desvelado demasiado preparando contratos mercantiles para uno de mis proyectos finales, era la última semana del semestre, por lo que mis elecciones de ropa consistían en comodidad que en formalidad, un buzo ancho con bolsas al frente, una gorra estilo militar, un pantalón de mezclilla y un calzado cómodo, pasaba frente a la estatua de la mascota de la facultad, cuando alguien me tomó del brazo, me giré, unos ojos aqua, se cruzaron con los míos, ojos más bellos no había visto en mi vida.

La chica comenzó a preguntarme si conmigo podría conseguir unos brownies espaciales, al inicio no comprendí que rayos me pedía, después fruncí el entrecejo, algo que pareció notar porque comenzó a excusarse que no eran para ella, que eran para una amiga que se los había pedido como pago por ayudarla con un trabajo, después comenzó a hablar de su amiga, al final terminó hablándome de todo y nada…

Negué con la cabeza y comencé a reír, le señalé que no tenía idea de que me hablaba, que me estaba confundiendo, le señalé que mi facultad era la de a lado, al alzar mi mano la pulsera del movimiento LGBT hizo su aparición, lo cual pareció intrigar a la chica porque se quedó viéndola un largo rato, por un instante pensé que comenzaría a darme algún sermón o algo por el estilo, muchos se creen moralistas, estaba a punto de irme cuando nuevamente tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta una banca cercana, sinceramente todo me estaba causando estupor, establecí más espacio entre nosotras con recelo, ella mantenía una mirada expectante, y llena de ¿emoción?

Tras unos segundos incómodos al menos para mí, la joven se irguió y aclaró su garganta enseguida dijo "Bien, todo ha sido extraño y te pido una disculpa, mi nombre es Anna, un gusto conocerte" después me sonrió y me extendió su mano, la cual estreché y le dije mi nombre, me comentó que era de la facultad de artes y que por favor olvidara todo su desvarío que era algo rezagado de su infancia que le ocasionaba que se burlaran de ella, me di cuenta que le encantaba monopolizar las conversaciones, porque escasas veces tuve la oportunidad de decir algo, más allá de asentir o negar con la cabeza

En un momento me preguntó si era gay, lo cual me dio risa, y le dije que el termino correcto era lesbiana y si, en efecto lo era, después comenzó a preguntarme sobre ello, como me había dado cuenta, que sentía al ver a una chica, que tipo de chica me gustaba, a lo que la tomé de los hombros, y un ligero rubor se mostró en sus mejillas, le hice notar que esa no era del todo la forma correcta de abordar el tema o a una persona de la comunidad LGBT, que lo mejor sería que nos lleváramos la cosas con calma, que con gusto le podía dar un seminario después de conocernos un poco más,

La pelirroja asintió avergonzada por su actitud, después vi mi reloj y me di cuenta que mi hora libre estaba cerca de su final, así que tomé un bolígrafo de mi mochila y en el dorso de la mano le anoté mi número de teléfono, donde podría contactarme, charlar y quizá hasta quedar para otra ocasión, creo que lo que vi en sus ojos fue ¿ilusión? Asintió efusivamente, se despidió de beso de mí y se marchó en dirección a los edificios de artes

Por un largo rato en mi mente solo cruzaba un pensamiento ¿qué acababa de suceder?

* * *

Pasaron un par de días desde aquello, era un jueves, estaba en mi habitación buscando alguna serie para el fin de semana, cuando mi teléfono vibró, era un mensaje, a juzgar por el icono de la notificación en la pantalla de bloqueo, accedí a la aplicación y noté que era de Anna, de cierto modo no tenía su número registrado, pero su fotografía estaba al acceso público; me causó gracia el texto del mensaje, porque bueno era más bien un borrador, es decir; un mensaje que le mandas a una amiga, para que te diga si está bien para mandarlo en forma definitiva, esa misma técnica la empleé años atrás para Snow, a través de mi mejor amiga Mérida.

Decidí ponerle como respuesta, que el mensaje estaba perfecto, el contenido era en sí un simple saludo y comenzar un tema para conversar, además de colocar también preguntas de como iniciar el tema que en verdad le interesaba, cito "Punzi ¿cómo puedo preguntar sobre chicas sin que se ofenda?", eso me causo gracia, así que le dije que lo ideal sería primero explicarme porque le interesa tanto el tema.

Después de mi respuesta, recibí un bombardeo de mensajes con sus desvaríos intentando disculparse y reprocharse lo boba que puede ser, fueron tantos que mi teléfono se inhibió un rato, lo reinicié y al contar con su número decidí llamarla

Podría asegurar que Anna estaba roja de la vergüenza; directamente le pregunté qué rayos esperaba de mí, si me conocía de algún lado, o solo fui una "presa" aleatoria, y al parecer la segunda opción fue la correcta, porque al enunciarla se quedó callada, supuse que intentando organizar sus pensamientos, después lo más calmada que pudo me explico un poco de lo que traía entre manos

En resumidas cuentas era una heterocuriosa que deseaba saber si era lesbiana o no, lo cual en algún punto ya me lo esperaba, en toda su vibra se percibía "hetero", y bueno, le di puntos en ese momento por no intentar seducirme o provocarme, me fue directo con lo que quería, y no iba mi cuerpo de por medio, solo quería charlar al respecto, así que técnicamente si, le daría algo así como conferencias sobre identidad sexual

Al término de la llamada quedamos en que iríamos a algún restaurante de comida rápida del centro comercial por la tarde del viernes terminando cada una sus clases.

Hablar con Anna me llevó casi un par de horas para concretar todo debido a sus desvaríos, lo que evitó que pudiera buscar alguna serie, ya el viernes por la noche buscaría algo, mi cuerpo estaba demasiado cansado y mi cerebro de igual modo o más agotado.

* * *

El sol despertó y con él yo, tan pronto como sonó el despertador, me levanté ¿Quién no lo haría si son cerca de las 9:00 am? Esas son las ventajas de poder hacer tu propio horario, tomé una ducha, escogí prendas cómodas, tomé mi mochila y una cajita de leche como desayuno.

El tráfico es ligero a esta hora de la mañana, porque nadie va apresurado a ningún lado, y bueno la universidad me queda a veinte minutos en coche.

Las clases pasan de lo más normal que se puede decir, un par de horas libres, charlas con algunos compañeros algo así como "mi grupo social", el cual no es donde me siento bien, pero evita quedar como bicho raro, espero explicarme en eso…

Cuando termina todo, opto por encender los datos móviles de mi teléfono, porque el internet libre de aquí no me va muy bien que digamos…

Es cuando noto que tengo cerca de 30 mensajes de texto de Anna, preguntándome cómo va mi día, después me habla de sus clases, de lo cual no entiendo mucho, hasta pasar a preguntarme a qué hora salgo y después deja en claro a qué hora está lista ella, además de que ella ya está en el centro comercial esperándome en el tercer local de emparedados

Solo pude responder un "ya voy para allá", ciertamente no deseaba dejarla esperando, ¿la razón? Fácil, de ese modo no me dejan esperando a mí, y detesto la impuntualidad…

Estaría como a 6 minutos de distancia en mi coche, por lo que de inmediato fui hasta donde lo tenía aparcado, lo encendí y me encaminé al sitio

* * *

Al estar dentro del centro comercial me disponía a llamarla, porque no la encontraba, sin embargo sentí a alguien a mi espalda, ¿sabían que el momento en que una persona es más vulnerable para un asalto es cuando habla por teléfono?, por lo que pensé en un asaltante, porque aunque no lo crean a pesar de ser un lugar público se dan los casos, así que sin voltearme a ver lancé un codazo hacia a tras dándome tiempo a correr, pero el grito de dolor que escuché fue el de una chica, y si…se trataba de Anna, le golpee en el pómulo, es de las pocas veces que me he sentido tan avergonzada, me disculpe no sé cerca de ¿20 veces? O quizá más…

Terminamos comiendo ella, su bolsa de hielo y yo, en verdad deseaba que me tragara la tierra, pero ella le restó importancia, asegurando que no era la primera vez que una broma salía mal, y de algún modo me alegré de no haberle roto la nariz.

Pasamos cerca de quince minutos comiendo, los cuales al menos para mí fueron bastante incómodos, pero a ella parecía no importarle mucho el asunto, pero bueno de ahí pasamos al meollo de todo…

Comenzó con las preguntas "básicas" a qué edad me definí, cómo lo tomaron mis padres, qué pensaron mis amigos, cómo descubrí mi orientación, y sobre mis experiencias, sentimientos e incertidumbres, las cuales respondí con sinceridad, lo que me sorprendió porque nadie se había interesado de ese mod en mí, lo que me hizo sentir bien

La plática fluyó con facilidad, y bueno ella parecía realmente reflexionar sobre las cosas, dando puntos de vista y cambiando poco a poco su estereotipo o paradigma de una persona homosexual.

Donde comencé a poner barreras fue en comentar sobre mis ex parejas, a decir verdad el pasado es algo que debe quedarse donde está, y se lo hice saber, lo cual no lo tomó a mal, solo reformuló la pregunta, dirigiéndose a qué es lo que busco en una pareja, y le comenté que lo mismo que cualquier persona madura, respeto, amor, comprensión y apoyo, por dar unas características rápidas además de que no tuviese pene, lo cual le hizo reír.

Al cabo de un par de horas, salimos del local y nos sentamos en unas bancas que hay dentro de la plaza comercial, me ofrecí a invitar los helados y aceptó, a continuación le propuse un juego para ayudarle, consistía en identificar personas atractivas, describir sus atributos y la otra adivinaría de quién se trata, al inicio ella solo elegía chicos, lo que me hizo darle un empujón, y le recordé que debía elegir chicas también, eso fue digno de ver, le costaba horrores decir que la chica tenía una cadera curveada, o piernas estilizadas, o una delantera prominente, por lo que decidí comenzar a darle palabras a su vocabulario para que se sintiera menos incómoda, con su mirada supe que me lo estaba agradeciendo.

Fue divertido pasar la tarde con ella, cuando se dio el momento de la despedida fui hacia mi coche y noté como ella seguía de pie en la entrada, creí que tendría su propio vehículo o que alguien pasaría por ella, pero no, Anna iba a elegir el servicio de taxis privados Uber, simplemente negué con la cabeza, le arrebaté el celular y ella comenzó a protestar, pero no me tomó cuidado si tanto le importaba su teléfono me seguiría, lo cual efectivamente hizo, se lo entregué al estar frente a mi auto, señalándole que subiera, que yo la llevaría a casa, murmuró algo inentendible, pero aceptó subir, dejé que ella abriera la puerta para que no pensara que le estaba coqueteando, porque francamente ni yo sabía si quería hacerlo, bien podría aprovecharme de su confusión, disfrutarlo el tiempo que dure, pero creo que ella no se lo merece…

Con algunas indicaciones y algunos kilómetros después llegamos a su casa, la cual compartía con algunas chicas de la universidad Jasmine y Aurora, según le escuché nombrar, bajó del auto y se despidió agradeciendo que le ayude con ese tema, además de señalar que le gustaría salir en otra ocasión lo cual acepté de inmediato, ya en su momento veríamos que pasaría.

Me retiré de ahí en dirección a mi casa, o apartamento o techo, es lo mismo, me preparé algo de cenar y me fui a la cama, salir entre semana no era lo mío, pero se sintió bien hacerlo, mi fin de semana señalaba ser aburrido y eso estaba bien.

* * *

El lunes tenía una presentación de mi proyecto final de legislación constitucional del estado, por lo que ese día debía ir formal, me coloqué un traje sastre gris oscuro con una blusa turquesa satinada y zapatos negros, porque rayos, hacía demasiado frío como para pensar en una falda o un vestido, y no pretendía morir ese día, me maquille de forma ligera acomodé mi cabello suelto y con una banda a juego con mi blusa, tomé mi maletín con mi laptop y mis otros libros, subí al auto, dirigiéndome a la universidad, llevaba tiempo de ventaja así podría ver que el programa de presentaciones no hubiese movido nada de lo que llevaba, al pasar por el centro de la plazuela, mi celular vibró, lo que me sorprendió, al parecer la red libre escolar ya consideraba mi smartphone como parte del alumnado después de un par de años de vagar por aquí, en el texto decía:

" _Chica, 1.70 m aprox. Piernas esbeltas, cintura pequeña, espalda fina, banda en cabello y formal"_

Reí ante eso al parecer en algún momento pasé frente a Anna y no me di cuenta, pero ella si me vio y vaya que lo hizo, simplemente reí, negué con la cabeza y le respondí mientras reanudaba mi camino "se trata de mí"

Guardé el teléfono.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que la presentación fue sencilla, me fue bien, que es distinto, pero si no he releído el capítulo 18 antes de salir de casa me hubiese ido realmente mal.

Ese día fui con mi grupo escolar a un bar a celebrar que todos aprobamos, no tiendo a beber, pero una cerveza no le va mal a nadie de vez en cuando.

* * *

Con respecto a Anna es una muy buena amiga, sabe escuchar, es paciente, eufórica y despreocupada, aun así guarda su parte sería e intelectual para cuando se necesita, hubo un punto en que pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía, sus compañeras me aceptaron de inmediato, veíamos películas, hacíamos comida, jugábamos con mi consola y muchas más actividades, claro que me veía renuente a quedarme a dormir, no deseaba faltarles al respeto a ninguna, y la sala no sonaba tentadora.

El tiempo pasó y al parecer a Anna la curiosidad se le terminó, raras veces tocábamos el tema, incluso supe que en ocasiones cenaba con un chico, lo que me pareció bien, se merecía una oportunidad en el amor, aunque jamás indague en sus relaciones pasadas, sólo mencionaba muchísimo a un tal Hans, después dejó de lado a ese joven y no le volví a conocer a otra persona con la que saliera, tendía más a estar en casa

Por otro lado a mí no me interesaba nadie, me encontraba en un punto de mi vida donde solo requería amigos con quienes salir, incluso me llevaba mejor con mi grupo de la facultad gracias a la asesoría de Anna.

Hubo un punto en que las amigas de Anna y mis amigos se conocieron y formamos un grupo real de amigos, salíamos, jugábamos, sinceramente el mejor giro en los acontecimientos de mi vida. O al menos eso pensaba hasta el momento.

* * *

Fue hasta el siguiente semestre el último antes de graduarme y también el último de Anna que se graduaría antes debido a arreglos con su universidad de origen y la nuestra, o y por cierto Anna es de otra ciudad, algo retirada, pero no lo suficiente como para que no podamos visitarla.

Debido al clima de la ciudad en una ocasión que Anna, Jasmine y Aurora me invitaron a comer palomitas y ver una película fue cuando tuve que quedarme a dormir una noche ahí, la lluvia era torrencial, subió cerca de 20 centímetros. Estuvo cerca de que mi auto fuera arrastrado por la corriente.

No me quedó más remedio, al final resultó que la cama de Aurora era más grande y sería con quien dormiría, no hubo objeciones, incluso noté que Aurora se mordía el labio…lo cual no niego fue sexy de ver, pero de inmediato me controlé.

Cerca de las dos de la mañana fue cuando optamos por dormir, nos deseamos buenas noches y cada quien fue a su habitación.

Aurora es una chica hermosa con un color de ojos único, un cabello rubio, y una figura esbelta debido a las prácticas de tenis.

Me prestó una pijama y me acosté, escasos segundos después de apagar la luz ella hizo lo mismo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó, lo cual me desconcertó, por lo que decidí quedar de frente a ella, seguro notó mi facciones de confusión entre la penumbra y comenzó a explicarse, de como se había enamorado de mí, pero que no había encontrado la forma de hacérmelo saber de forma más sutil, porque al parecer yo no prestaba atención en sus cambios o en sus indirectas, me recriminé mentalmente al hacer memoria, es verdad, solía maquillarse con más esmero, hacer mi postre favorito, pequeños detalles que te dicen que hay interés, solo pude encogerme de hombros y pedir disculpas por ser tan idiota, ella solo rio y se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

Nos besamos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente yo me sentía bien, renovada, Aurora estaba ahí para mí, siempre lo estuvo y nunca lo vi, decidimos ir tranquilas, por el momento no le diríamos nada a Anna ni a Jasmine, que eran las más cercanas.

Aun así mostré ciertas distinciones, para que notara que también me importaba, le preparé el desayuno, no la dejé levantarse de la mesa para nada que necesitase, igual no importaba mucho que las chicas nos vieran, pues seguían dormidas.

Casi para terminar el desayuno recordé que habría una presentación del lago de los cisnes por el grupo de ballet de la ciudad, por lo que le propuse a Aurora ir, ella aceptó encantada y me dio un rápido beso, a cada segundo me parecían más dulces esos besos...

* * *

Al cabo de un par de meses, optamos por hablar con nuestro grupo de amigos, que estábamos intentando algo, que no era nada oficial aún, pero que no se extrañaran de ver algún beso furtivo o nuestras manos unidas, todos lo tomaron de maravilla

Las cosas con Anna y Jasmine estaban bien, nada de eso cambió, sentí que estaba haciendo algo bien en mi vida.

El tiempo continuo su curso, y por ende mi graduación se acercaba, tenía mis materias aprobadas, pero la ceremonia seria hasta dentro de un mes terminado el ciclo semestral, de igual modo ya estaba dado por terminado también el intercambio de Anna y ese intervalo de un mes ella se iría a su casa, lo cual nos entristeció a todos porque su energía nos haría falta, con sus bromas, y su carácter tan agradable.

Platicando con Aurora cuando esa "última reunión" se dio y la llevé en mi auto a su casa, recordamos que Anna había mencionado que en esas fechas en su ciudad había una feria, y no estaba lejos así que…¿por qué no ir? Y lo más espectacular de todo era que su cumpleaños estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que empezamos a planear el hecho de decirle al resto de ir de sorpresa a visitarla ese día.

* * *

Tres días después Anna se marchó, fue una despedida emotiva, aunque sabía que la vería antes de la graduación, pero vamos que también soy humana.

Cuando fue mi turno de despedirla, mentiría si dijera que no se coló alguna lágrima de mí, porque Anna cambió mi mundo entrando en él de una forma poco convencional; la abracé con mucha energía, ella lloró, fue conmigo con quien se quebró, besó un par de veces mis mejillas y entre tanto sollozo no entendí muy bien que decía, pero podría jurar que en algún momento le escuché decir "me arrepiento", su volumen de voz fue superior al susurro, por eso no estuve segura en ese momento, enseguida se separó, limpió sus lágrimas, dijo un par de bromas más y se marchó.

Sus palabras me dejaron pensando toda la semana…

* * *

La fecha de emprender el viaje llegó, las chicas se irían conmigo en el auto, excepto por Jasmine, ella se disculpó desde el inicio, porque su novio estaría en la ciudad y deseaba estar con él.

Los chicos irían en el auto de Febo.

¿Ya mencioné que nuestro grupo se volvió de puras parejas? A excepción de Anna, claro, ella suele argumentar que no necesita de alguien para avanzar, eso admiro de ella, su independencia, por otro lado Aurora es algo indecisa y carente de iniciativa para tomar decisiones, no es que las estuviese comparando, no, por supuesto que no…

El trayecto fue más largo de lo marcado por el GPS del celular, porque en cada bendito paradero se detenían a retocarse y comprar frituras, esa fue la parte que menos disfruté, pero el hecho de pensar en el rostro que pondría Anna de vernos a todos ahí para ella, me motivaba a continuar.

Al ver e letrero de bienvenidos de la ciudad sentí mi alma volver a mi cuerpo, ahora Aurora actualizaba la ruta a la casa de Anna.

Después de perdernos un par de veces, dimos con el lugar, tenía una reja sencilla, un pórtico amplio y era de dos plantas, bastante acogedor lucía desde afuera.

Optamos por ser yo quien le hiciera una videollamada con el teléfono, cuidé que mi auto quedara como fondo para que no supiese donde estaba, así lo hice, al tercer timbre me respondió, traía un short corto, una playera de tirantes y su cabello en su par de trenzas, sinceramente lucía sexy, me desubiqué un minuto, pero enseguida me recompuse, debido a que jamás la había visto así…

La felicité por su cumpleaños y le dije que estaba con nuestros amigos, y que deseábamos que se uniera a nosotros, ella dijo que sino fuese pro la distancia así sería, entonces me giré y estaban todos al fondo y más atrás la casa de Anna, al darse cuenta de eso soltó un grito de alegría, su cara se tornó casi del color de su cabello, fue justo como imaginé que sería, casi al segundo colgó la videollamda y escuchamos un escándalo en el interior de su casa, salió y abrió la reja lanzándose a mis brazos, cerca del oído le susurré "feliz cumpleaños rayo de sol" me respondió del mismo modo "lo es gracias a ti, copo de nieve"

En seguida comenzó la batalla por tener turno de felicitar a la cumpleañera; Ariel y Tiana sacaron el pastel y las gaseosas del auto.

Anna nos invitó a pasar y nos presentó a sus padres, unas personas muy cálidas, de inmediato comprendí de donde había sacado la pelirroja todas sus características.

Entre risas y bromas el día se pasó volando, Anna nos ofreció su casa para dormir, todos agradecieron el hecho, porque de otro modo no habrían sabido que hacer, caso contrario para Aurora y para mí, habíamos reservado una habitación en un hotel del centro antes de partir, al mencionar eso, recibimos un sinfín de comentarios subidos de tono, solo abracé a Aurora que estaba roja de la vergüenza, crucé la mirada con Anna y lo que noté no sé si fue desilusión, reproche, enojo o una mezcla de ellos…

Cuando todo se instalaron y solo mis cosas y las de Aurora estaban en mi auto, surgió la idea de ir a la famosa feria de la ciudad, ahora con una persona más en el auto decidimos que Anna iría como copiloto para darme las indicaciones y Bella iría sobre las piernas de Esmeralda en el asiento trasero.

Luego de 10 minutos estábamos ya aparcando nosotras porque los chicos se atrasaron un poco con el tráfico;, un sinfín de luces y sonidos e incluso olores nos aturdían por todos lados, sí que era un evento grande…

Comenzamos a caminar, parecíamos un grupo de turistas y Anna nuestra guía, nos iba explicando la razón de algunas atracciones algo excéntricas, o del motivo de la feria entre otros datos curiosos al igual que de anécdotas de su infancia.

Un grito ensordecedor rasgo el aire, incluso pareció atenuar los sonidos de la feria, para resonar en un perfecto "Anna", todas nos detuvimos, solo la aludida buscó con cierto brillo en sus ojos a la persona que había lanzado tal grito, provocando que sus trenzas danzaran en el aire acompañando los movimientos de su cabeza. Hasta que se detuvo y comenzó a correr a una velocidad olímpica, para luego impulsarse y dar un salto, para terminar siendo atrapada por un pelirrojo bien parecido, él la hizo girar en el aire, lentamente nos fuimos acercando.

A escasa distancia, vimos cómo le colocaba un collar y como ella le estiraba las patillas; nos presentó a su mejor amigo Hans Westergard, por fin le di rostro al tan mencionado Hans, y de algún modo me molesto el cómo la había abrazado y la forma de colocarle el collar, quizá porque no estoy acostumbrada a compartir mucho la atención de las personas, o al menos eso creí en ese momento.

Al final las chicas lo invitaron a estar con nosotros, pero él se negada, lo que me hizo sentir una especie de alivio, pero al mencionar que no tardarían en llegar los chicos, optó por quedarse.

Algo más que me incomodó fue que Anna dijera que Aurora es mi pareja, porque no lo es, solo estamos intentando algo que es distinto ¿no?

Continuamos con el recorrido por la feria cuando la parvada de bobos de nuestros amigos llegaron, Naveen fue el primero en presentarse con el pelirrojo, enseguida se llevaban de maravilla, es algo que debo reconocer del género masculino hacen buenas migas de inmediato como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Al poco rato nos volvimos a dividir en dos grupos ellos estarían jugando con el martillo para medir su fuerza y nosotras buscaríamos algo de comer.

Casi por magnetismo nosotras nos volvimos a dividir, Aurora, Ariel y Esmeralda irían a buscar frituras ácidas, Tiana y Bella por algo salado y Anna y yo por dulces.

Noté que iba cabizbaja, solo lo hace cuando está pensado profundamente algo, o está reflexionado, así que le di un ligero golpe con el hombro mientras caminábamos.

— _¿Qué pasa copo de nieve? No pienses tanto, este es tu día especial_

Por su reacción supuse que era algo realmente importante, así que me detuve colocándome frente a ella, le tomé el mentón con mi dedo índice para hacerla que me viera a los ojos

— _¿Tan malo es lo que acontece?_

Enarqué una ceja al verla asentir levemente

— _¿Es algo que se pueda remediar?_

Sólo levantó los hombros en señal de duda, me comenzaba a estresar que no me hablara y no me dirigiera la mirada, por lo que respiré profundo

— _Vamos Anna, no debe ser tan malo_

Estuve a punto de poner mi mano en su hombro para acercarla y abrazarla, cuando me alejó de un empujó y comenzó a gritarme

— _Claro que lo es Collins, es lo peor del mundo, no tienes ni idea._

Comenzó a enterrar repetidamente su dedo en mi pecho haciéndome dar algunos pasos hacia atrás

— _Porque tú eres la maldita causante de todo, con tu bondad, tu forma de ser, joder_

Yo no entendía en absoluto a que se debía el reclamo, pareció notarlo

— _Porque andas ahí por la vida con Aurora de la mano, sonriéndose todo el tiempo, abrazándose y ahora, ahora pasaras la noche con ella, ¡con ella y no conmigo!_

Ambas abrimos mucho los ojos ante su última oración, incluso colocó sus manos sobre su boca, negó con la cabeza y comenzó a desvariar, di un paso hacia ella, pero de inmediato retrocedió

— _Anna, ¿de qué estás hablando? Tú…Tú eres heterosexual, es decir, bueno sacié tu curiosidad ¿no? Hablamos sobre el tema ¿no?_

Sin duda estaba alterada, las dos lo estábamos

— _No sé ni qué carajos soy, Elsa, sólo, sólo pienso en besarte, en abrazarte, todo comenzó cuando te vi besar a Aurora por primera vez, y después cuando creí que ya no te vería hasta la graduación, sentí el peso de todo, me acostumbre tanto a ti que ya no podía pasar un día sin verte, habría sido sencillo odiarte si hubiese decidido aprovecharte de mi ingenuidad, que me utilizaras y ya, pero no, te convertiste en mi amiga, en mi confidente, que comencé a sentir todo esto, que no sé si sea una simple obsesión de probar lo prohibido, porque creo que te tengo un cariño distinto_

Traté de asimilar sus palabras y el contenido en ellas, yo, yo no razonaba bien, solo quería terminar con el remolino de emociones en mi interior y en el de ella, así que sin pensar en nada la tomé de la cintura, la acerqué a mí.

La besé.

Sentí como se tensó, estaba a punto de cortar el contacto y disculparme, cuando comenzó a corresponderme, depositó sus manos en mis hombros, fue un beso cálido, desesperado y primaveral como ella, pero tan suave como la brisa del invierno, su textura era única al igual que el sabor de su brillo labial, cuando terminó, simplemente se soltó a llorar, la abracé, la acuné en mis brazos y coloqué mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, no entendí que fue lo que pasó o que sucedería después, solo me importaba hacer que el sol dejara de estar triste…

Cuando se tranquilizó no volvimos a hablar de nada, solo compró una manzana acaramelada en el primer puesto disponible, la cual terminé pagando porque olvidó su bolsa, opté por no comprar nada para mí, no supe la razón, solo mi estómago se negó a querer algo, después solo me dijo que se adelantaría, solo le dije que sí, noté que no quería estar cerca de mí, en efecto había arruinado mi amistad con ese beso…

Deambulando me encontré a Aurora que se alejó de las chicas al verme, ella siempre tan dulce, pensar en ella me hizo sonreír, le pasé el brazo por el cuello para abrazarla, me comenzó a dar de lo que compró, y comenzó a reírse de mis gestos y escucharla reír me generaba mi propia risa, así sin percatarme de cómo y olvidando lo de Anna llegamos al "punto de reunión"

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que vi fue como una patada en el estómago, Anna estaba besando al tal Hans, lo cual me causó impotencia, frustración, primero va y me dice que siempre ha tenido sentimientos por mí, nos besamos, me deja confundida; no pasan ni diez minutos y ya está besando a alguien más ¿qué rayos pretende?

Lo que me sacó de mi "trance" fue escuchar los virotes de todos con referencia a la "tranquila" Anna, aunque Aurora no dijo nada en voz alta, solo masculló para sus adentros, si encontraba oportunidad le preguntaría al respecto.

El par de pelirrojos no se separó el resto de la noche, a decir verdad, ya no me encontraba con ánimos de continuar ahí, y Aurora pareció notarlo, se acercó a Hans y le dijo que, si él sería tan amable de llevarlos a todos a casa de Anna, porque ella y yo ya estábamos cansadas y deseábamos irnos a nuestro hotel, el joven aceptó de inmediato.

Agradecí interiormente lo perceptiva de Aurora, las insinuaciones lascivas no se hicieron esperar para nosotras, pero no prestamos atención, nos dirigimos rápido a mi auto, para ir directamente al hotel, por el camino no dijimos nada, en primera, porque cuando conduzco no presto atención a las conversaciones y segunda, Aurora estaba deslumbrada por el fiordo que había a un lado de la carretera.

* * *

Ya en el hotel, en verdad estaba exhausta, me coloqué mi ropa de dormir y me introduje entre las sábanas, la cama era bastante amplia, y sin duda era más barata una habitación así que dos individuales.

Escasos minutos después también se recostó Aurora, por su forma de verme, y por cómo mordió su labio, noté que quería hablar de algo, su lampara seguía encendida y optó por sentarse, así que tomé la iniciativa

— _¿Pasa algo?_

— _Dímelo tú_

Eso me respondió, por eso supe que, si pasaba algo, opté por sentarme también

— _Pues, si, si pasa_

Debía ser sincera con ella

— _Es por Anna ,¿no?_

En efecto Aurora era demasiado perceptiva, pasé mi mano por su espalda, la atraje a mí, ella con gusto se recargó en mi pecho

— _La respuesta ya la sabes_

Ella solo asintió, después elevó el rostro y me besó, fue un beso corto, comenzó a hablar

— _Creo yo, que es momento de comentarte algunas cosas, Elsa, como, por ejemplo, que tus labios saben a su brillo labial_

Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa, además de avergonzarme un poco el hecho de que me "descubriera" aunque bueno una duda cruzó mi mente, voltee a verla y alcé mi ceja en confusión

— _Tu cara me indica que Anna jamás fue totalmente sincera contigo, bueno ni ella misma lo es, verás, no eres la primer chica a la que besa, creo que ni yo lo fui ¿sabes?, y antes de que preguntes, sí, besé Anna, cuando traía en la mente todo eso de la identidad sexual, pero creo que no le fui de mucha ayuda supongo, porque bueno esto ni tú me lo has preguntado, pero verás yo soy bisexual, así como me atrae tu estrecha cintura, también me enloquece la espalda ancha de un chico, por ponerlo simple, Anna no le fui de mucha ayuda cuando hablamos del tema, así que le recomendé que hablase con alguien que fuera cien por ciento homosexual, a los tres meses de eso apareciste tú en su vida, o ella en la tuya no lo sé, y el resto de los eventos los conoces casi en su totalidad, a excepción que ella comenzó a sentir un montón de cosas por ti, pero como no quería involucrarte en sus experimentos, "utilizó" a otras chicas con las que salía, su llamado "club de dramatización teatral de los jueves", después también me fui enamorando de ti, y como no me eran ajenos sus sentimientos por ti, hablé con ella, y estuvo de acuerdo en que intentara tener algo contigo, porque ella sentía que al final solo te lastimaría, después tu y yo comenzamos a tener este extraño intermedio, y en verdad eres una mujer genial, porque no me obligas a nada, eres super atenta, protectora, pero creo que no vamos a llegar a nada Elsa, porque quizá no lo sepas, o no has querido aceptarlo, pero a quien quieres proteger, cuidar y amar es a Anna y no a mí, lo cual no me hiere en lo absoluto, no cuando vi con cuanto sentimiento se despidieron antes de vacaciones y de cómo te recibió hoy, son la una para la otra Elsa, quizá sea un camino difícil al inicio por todas las ideas que tiene en su cabeza esa niña, pero el beso de la feria no fue real, ella siente agradecimiento por ese joven solamente_

Mi cabeza no alcanzaba a procesar todas las palabras de Aurora, en verdad ella es una persona increíble, no encontré como más dárselo a saber que dándole un beso largo y profundo, uno en donde traté de condensar todo mi agradecimiento a su sinceridad y a través del cual las dos supimos que sería el último que compartiríamos, y bueno al día siguiente trataría de conquistar a Anna con todas mis fuerzas, no importaba que lo nuestro al cabo de un año o menos se fuera por la borda, pero al saberme correspondida de algo a lo que me negaba a aceptar, me daría la fuerza suficiente para sobre ponerme a lo que fuese.

* * *

Al día siguiente fui a dejar a Aurora hasta la autopista, donde su mejor amigo Felipe la llevaría a casa, porque citándola a ella "yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí Elsa, y mamá debe estar preocupada por mí, así que aprovechando que Felipe va a pasar por aquí lo haré que me lleve"

Al verlos partir juntos, siento que Aurora por fin encontrará su lugar con alguien que la ame como se lo merece, tras despedirnos fui en camino a la residencia Arendelle, donde me estacioné y mandé un mensaje a Anna, necesitaba hablar con ella, para saber que terreno estaba pisando, si ella había regresado con Hans mi lucha estaba perdida, si no, aún podía hacer algo…

Envié un mensaje a su teléfono proponiéndole salir Aurora, ella y yo a almorzar como hacíamos meses atrás aunque esta vez sin Jasmine, al cabo de unos minutos me respondió que estaría encantada, otros minutos más, estaba saliendo por la reja, al verla mi corazón se aceleró, era tan niña y tan mujer que se me dificultó dominar mis impulsos de ir a besarla.

Nos saludamos y me preguntó por Aurora, le dije que ella ya se había marchado y que deseaba platicar con ella a solas, dubitativamente asintió y subió a mi auto, después de abrirle la puerta, cosa que nunca había hecho con ella, pero cada punto importaba…

Me indicó un lugar al que podríamos conseguir unos almuerzos deliciosos, además de darme las indicaciones para llegar.

* * *

Mientras esperábamos por nuestra orden, le comenté que las cosas entre Aurora y yo estaban tan bien, que decidimos dejar de vernos como algo más que amigas, que descubrimos que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, pero que nuestra amistad no tenía porque verse afectada.

Su reacción estuvo entre el miedo y la felicidad, fue cómico de ver, pero a la vez preocupante…

Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello inexistente y ver en distintas direcciones, por lo que mi mano viajó a través de la mesa y tomé la suya, la única forma de afrontar la situación era actuando directo al grano.

— _Sé que sientes algo por mí, y yo siento algo por ti, eso es innegable, no he podido olvidar el beso de anoche Anna, solo quiero que me digas ¿tengo alguna oportunidad contigo?_

Su mano estaba fría por lo nervios, pero solo la afiancé más esperando una respuesta, tras varios segundos desesperantes de silencio, asintió.

Mi corazón volvió a latir, me recargué en la silla y exhalé como si un peso enorme saliera de mí

— _Verás, anoche, Aurora me contó algunas cosas, sobre tus travesuras y tropiezos, pero… créeme que no me importa, porque he cometido errores, y yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, quererte y protegerte… ¿Vas a necesitar un tiempo a solas antes de que pueda intentar algo?_

Nuevamente volvió a asentir, al igual que noté que se ruborizó al mencionar lo de sus "travesuras".

Lo único que hicimos ese día fue almorzar, la llevé a casa, donde me despedí de los chicos, diciéndoles que debía volver para arreglar algo de la universidad, y que les dejaba mi coche para movilidad, que me iría en camión a la ciudad, tras varias preguntas, charlas y despedidas me marché de ahí.

Anna lucía aun atormentada por los giros en los acontecimientos, pero al tiempo sentí que algo nos unía, con un fuerte abrazo y una promesa en el corazón nos despedimos.

* * *

Para mi sorpresa descubrí que tenía voz de profeta, porque en efecto solicitaron mi presencia en la universidad para ajustar unos últimos datos de mi título profesional, varias veces me encontré con Aurora y Jasmine para almorzar o salir a pasear, con Anna tuve varias videollamadas, en las que simplemente conversábamos y me contaba las anécdotas de los chicos en su ciudad, los cuales se quedaron casi una semana en su casa, evitamos en todo momento hablar de nuestros sentimiento o de Hans, solo en una ocasión dijo que ya no lo había visto o hablado con él.

Sonará mal pero eso calmó mis inseguridades y los pequeños celos que me asaltaban de vez en cuando.

* * *

El día de la graduación llegó, estaba nerviosa, al tiempo que entusiasmada, me habían llamado de un despacho para comenzar a litigar como profesional, únicamente necesitaba llevar una copia de mi título y estaba contratada, estaba feliz.

Llegué temprano al lugar de la ceremonia y acudí al vestidor general para colocarme la toga y el birrete, sitio en el que encontré a Anna luchado con la toga, me acerqué y la ayudé a sacar la cabeza por el lugar correcto, al verme, sus ojos se iluminaron, de inmediato me abrazó cosa que correspondí.

* * *

Durante la ceremonia ocurrió algo que jamás se me cruzó por la mente que podría suceder…

Durante el año escolar universitario, los maestros y directivos seleccionan una persona para que, de las palabras de despedida, tendiendo a ser algún familiar de la planta de maestros, pero en esta ocasión le dieron esa oportunidad a Anna.

Cosa que yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, hasta que el maestro de ceremonias la nombró, subiendo ella al podio y comenzando a dar un mensaje a todos.

No solo me sorprendió que fuese ella quien lo diera, o sus habilidades de oradora, si no que tras haber terminado, no dejó el micrófono y lo que dijo fue lo siguiente:

— _Durante mi último año me encontré ante situaciones emocionales y sociales difíciles para mí, dudas que muchas personas se hacen cuando están en una edad más temprana, pero siempre que estamos ante una situación que nos acongoja, existen personas a nuestro alrededor que nos hacen ver que todo estará bien, que a pesar de las decisiones o caminos que uno tome ellas nos acompañaran, en mi caso, esos caminos solo deseo recorrerlos con un único alguien, y esa eres tú, Elsa Collins, y haciendo uso de un lapso de la ceremonia y delante de todas estas personas quiero saber si te gustaría ser mi novia…_

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, la chica de mis sueños estaba pidiéndome ser su novia, de inmediato me puse de pie y corrí a su lado para decirle que sí y darle un beso memorable, como había extrañado esos labios, que, a pesar de haberlos besado una única ocasión, sentía que no podría vivir más tiempo sin ellos…

El resto de la multitud únicamente nos aplaudió, yo me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Cuando terminó la ceremonia le siguió una cena-baile, en la cual no me separé de Anna bajo ningún concepto, nuestros padres se llevaron de maravilla.

Le comenté como había logrado darme una grata sorpresa, además de preguntarle desde cuándo lo tenía planeado, me dijo que desde que habíamos charlado en el local de su ciudad donde almorzamos, por eso me pidió tiempo para comenzar a tratar de conquistarla, porque ella quería dar el primer paso.

Toda la noche bailamos hasta el cansancio.

Mis padres ofrecieron nuestra casa para los padres de Anna y si todos estaban de acuerdo, que Anna y yo nos quedáramos en mi apartamento, sinceramente vi a su madre recelosa de esa proposición, de inmediato aseguré que me quedaría en el sillón, lo que causó una risa general.

Accedieron.

* * *

Estando en mi departamento le presté algo de ropa, le ofrecí un vaso de agua, lo cual aceptó, así que me dispuse a ir por él mientras ella se cambiaba.

Cuando buscaba los vasos en las puertas superiores de la alacena, sentí un par de brazos rodearme por la espalda, depositando un par de besos en mi cuello.

Anna tenía una mirada traviesa en su rostro, lo cual sin importar la situación siempre significaba peligro, sonreí ante sus muestras de afecto, cuando me giré con los vasos en la mano, me ruboricé, Anna tenía solo sus pantaletas y una de mis camisas puesta, ante mi sonrojo ella se sonrojó, y comenzó a tartamudear, insisto esa mezcla de niña y mujer fatal me enciende y me enternece, únicamente pude dejar los vasos en la isla de la cocina y abrazar a mi chica mientras la besaba, eran besos aún tímidos y torpes, pero deliciosos.

Varios minutos se nos fueron en eso, cuando decidí cargarla en brazos y llevarla a la alcoba.

Al entrar a la habitación la lancé en la cama.

Nos dormimos.

* * *

Al día siguiente se fue a su ciudad con sus padres, trataríamos de sobrellevar la distancia.

Comencé a trabajar, donde me iba muy bien, tenía un horario poco demandante y casi todos los fines de semana podía ir a ver a Anna, quien decidió tomarse unos meses antes de buscar trabajo.

Nuestra relación floreció, todo iba de maravilla, aunque un fin de semana la noté más distraída y al siguiente igual, por lo que decidí abordarla.

Me contó lo que cruzaba por su mente…

Hans.

Al parecer ella no le había comentado nada al pelirrojo, sobre sus elecciones y que estaba conmigo, por una parte no entendí porque ella debía de darle alguna explicación, pero bueno fue su primer novio, su mejor amigo de la infancia y la adolescencia, en fin una persona importante, y se le hacía injusto simplemente sacarlo de su vida, debido a que de ser posible le gustaría consérvalo en ella, lo cual me incomodaba un poco, tener al "socio" cerca, me enojaba tan solo de pensarlo, pero si eso era algo que a ella la hacía feliz, no podía negarme.

Le aconsejé que lo hiciera el próximo fin de semana, así tenía cinco días para pensar que decirle, y pues independientemente de como salieran las cosas, yo estaría ahí para apoyarla, no en la conversación claro, eso podría traer problemas, pero si fuera de su casa.

Ese fin de semana regresé más intranquila que de costumbre, no sé quién estaría más nerviosa por lo que pudiese suceder a la siguiente semana, si ella o yo…

* * *

Mi semana de trabajo pasó sin mayor novedad que un par de demandas civiles por manutención durante divorcios e ir a entregar otra papelería al palacio de justicia.

El viernes por la noche ya iba en camino a casa de mi pelirroja, estacioné el auto y me quedé en él, noté que había otro auto estacionado, deduje que sería el del tal Hans.

Pasaron diez minutos y no había novedades por ningún lado, estar en el auto solo comenzaba a asfixiarme, estaba muy estresada por la situación, qué tal si al idiota ese le molestaba que Anna estuviera conmigo o bien que al final lo eligiera a él… Eso me quemaba el alma, cuando Anna aceptó su bisexualidad sinceramente si me causó conflicto, porque no solo podría tener celos de alguna chica lista que se quisiera meter bajo su falda, sino también de algún tipo, porque cuando salíamos notaba como en ocasiones se quedaba observando a algún muchacho y ellos le devolvían la mirada…

Incluso tuvimos un par de discusiones por esa razón, y si hablamos de ser posesiva, ella lo era más, no podía hablar con alguna chica porque Anna ya estaba escupiendo fuego, pero si yo intentaba reclamarle a ella, resultaba contraproducente…

Así que yo estaba segura de que de la conversación que se estaba efectuando en el interior de la casa, dependía nuestro futuro, si es que ella aún quería uno conmigo…

Mis pensamientos pesimistas me estaban abrumando demás, así que mejor me salí de la cabina y me recalqué en el cofre con los brazos cruzados.

Para ir desahogando estrés comencé a hacerme una trenza francesa en mi pelo suelto, que terminó recargada en mi hombro izquierdo.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó a enfriar, así que tomé mi chaqueta del portaequipaje, y retomé mí posición anterior, respiré hondo, y con ello mi mente quedó en blanco, no podía dudar de Anna después de lo que hizo enfrente de tantas personas en la graduación, ni mucho menos con el compromiso que me ha demostrado en este tiempo, así que confiaría en ella, si no ¿qué caso tendría que estuviéramos juntas?

Una luz iluminó mi rostro, era del interior de la casa Arendelle, se trataba de Hans, que cuidadosamente cerraba la puerta de entrada cabizbajo, en cuanto lo vi me levanté y caminé hacía él, no sabía cómo podría reaccionar así que lo hice con cautela, sin embargo, lo intercepté colocándome frente a él bloqueándole el paso comenzando a hablarle:

— _Westergard sé que soy quizá la última persona que desees ver en este momento, pero escúchame cuando te digo que eres importante para Anna, ella te adora como a nadie, sus ojos brillan cuando habla sobre ambos, no la dejes ahora._

No sabía porque le decía eso, ahora era yo quien no quería que él se fuera de su vida, me gustara o no era importante para ella y ella era importante para mí…

Noté como una serie de emociones cruzaban su rostro, intenté tocar su hombro, pero se apartó de inmediato, en efecto estaba afectado por todo pero no sabía decir que tan profundo, no alcancé a pensar más cuando él me tomó con brusquedad de la chaqueta y me dijo

— _No me interesan tus discursos Collins, me importa un carajo, lo que yo signifique para Anna, o lo que ella sea para mí, tu no conoces nuestra historia, en este maldito instante lo que me importa es saber que rayos sientes tu por ella, ¿la amas?_

Me sorprendió su respuesta, y al tiempo despejó en definitiva mis inseguridades previas a este encuentro, así que no tenía razón para tener miedo, de él ni nada, la determinación se abrió paso y con una voz firme, gélida y serena le dije

— _Con el alma y el corazón_

Dejé de ver al pelirrojo para ver en el umbral de la puerta a una Anna desarmada y destrozada, en efecto le dañó la conversación que haya sostenido con él, quien se percató que dejé de verlo, al igual que yo fijó su vista en Anna, acto seguido me soltó con la misma brusquedad con la que me tomó y me empujó, mascullando

— _Será mejor que quien vaya con ella seas tú, yo sobro_

Tras eso se enfiló hacía su auto, mientras que yo me encaminaba hacia Anna

— _También lo que necesita es a su mejor amigo_

Porque era verdad, Hans se equivocaba al decirme que no sé de su historia, conozco gran parte de ella y comprendo lo doloroso que es para Anna todo esto, más el imbécil se comportó como lo que en verdad es aunque Anna lo niegue, un patán, las últimas palabras que escuché de él en muchos años fue cómo terminó de romper el corazón de Anna

— " _Será mejor que le llamen"_

Mientras él se largaba dolido, según pude ver, Anna quedó destrozada, la abracé y la llevé al interior de casa, y en efecto hice lo que dijo Westergard, llamé a su verdadero mejor amigo a Kristoff, un chico asombroso que siempre estuvo al pendiente de Anna, al inicio como pretendiente, después como un amigo.

Viajó dos horas para llegar a la casa Arendelle, eso es algo que jamás dejaré de agradecerle…

A mi chica le preparé un chocolate caliente, la abracé, le llevé pañuelos desechables, se quedó dormida en mis brazos.

Para cuando llegó Kristoff Anna estaba más tranquila, pero habló con él y aunque nuevamente lloró por lo ocurrido, le trajo paz ese rubio.

Más tarde sus padres llegaron y estaba preocupados por su hija, sin embargo, me tomé el tiempo de explicarles la situación detenidamente, sin manchar el nombre de Hans más de la cuanta si no Anna jamás me lo perdonaría, creo que a partir de entonces la madre de Anna me aceptó más que antes…

Incluso me ofreció el quedarme en su casa y no en un hotel como solía hacer.

* * *

El tiempo pasó, Anna se recuperó, Kristoff se volvió más unido a nosotras, seguí con mi trabajo, después ellos consiguieron uno, estuvimos en distintas partes del país, incluso una vez viajé de punta a punta del país para verla, ocasión en la que coincidió nuestro aniversario de 5 años de noviazgo, le hice la gran pregunta, le pedí matrimonio.

La noticia de nuestro compromiso corrió como pólvora, de inmediato Mérida, mi mejor amiga, se apuntó como madrina, y diciéndome que llevaría a su prometido, eso me causó alegría, Mérida siempre ha estado ahí para mí, a la distancia, pero con su apoyo constante, tenía tiempo de no verla, pero que estuviera para mi boda, me alegraba.

Por otro lado Kristoff aseguró que él conseguiría la mejor locación del país para nosotros y sería el padrino.

Nuestros padres estuvieron felices con la unión, y fue la primera vez que la madre de Anna me abrazó y me aceptó como miembro de su familia.

Los siguientes meses se centraron en la organización de la boda, Dios, comprendí porque las personas tienden a solo casarse una vez, son demasiado preparativos, y nimiedades que se debe de contemplar, optamos porque Anna llevara un vestido y yo un traje, ambos blancos.

* * *

El gran día llegó, si creí tener nervios cuando me gradué, esto no se compara a ese entonces, siento que mis piernas son de gelatina y no lograré dar ni un paso más, decidimos que la unión fuese privada, y la recepción con los invitados, estábamos en un salón aparte de la locación, donde firmaríamos nuestra unión, estaba esperando a Anna…

Cuando la vi entrar lucía mucho más hermosa que nunca, tan resplandeciente, mis ojos se empañaron, más no dejaría que se arruinara mi maquillaje, en cuanto llegó a mí del brazo de su padre, le tomé la mano fuertemente, escuchamos al juez, y añadimos lo de decirnos nuestros votos…

Tras eso firmamos el acta.

* * *

En la fiesta estábamos más acarameladas que nunca, no nos separábamos mucho una de la otra, nos dimos varios besos, conocí a gran parte de la familia de mi esposa, Dios se me llena la boca con esa palabra, Anna Arendelle es mi esposa…

De igual modo ella conoció a la mía.

Hubo un momento en que mi vista se volvió negra, alguien cubría mis ojos, con sola escuchar el timbre de la voz, supe de quien se trataba, era Merida, me giré y la abracé, me emocionaba mucho verla después de tanto tiempo.

Apenas nos separamos, la presenté con mi esposa, de inmediato comenzaron a hablar, excluyéndome casi por completo de la conversación, lo cual me dio gusto, no me habría gustado que se llevaran mal…

Vi todo a mi alrededor, el lugar que escogió Kristoff en verdad era preciosos con ese lago en el centro del jardín, lo volvía casi mágico, me alegró encontrarme rodeada de todas las personas que me aprecian, tanto a mí como a mí esposa en este día tan especial.

Minutos después Merida mencionó que venía con su prometido, que lo llamaría y nos lo presentaría, la verdad me daba una enorme curiosidad conocer al hombre que haya logrado llenarle el ojo a mi mejor amiga, le mandó un mensaje de texto.

Noté que Anna estaba tensa, primero la vi a ella y después hacia donde veía, se trataba de Hans Westergard, el cual conservaba sus ridículas patillas.

Merida se posó a un lado de él, quien la tomó de la cintura, nos presentó e hicimos como que nadie se conocía, el silencio se tornaba un poco incómodo, cuando el animador hizo mención del mejor amigo de Anna, el cual obviamente era Kristoff, sinceramente para mis adentros disfruté su reacción, al parecer por fin se dio cuenta que fue un idiota al haber dejado abandonada a Anna.

Tras el gracioso y emotivo mensaje del rubio Anna y yo estábamos conmovidas, después Hans se llevó a bailar a Merida.

Noté como el ánimo de Anna había descendido, y comenzamos a platicar de lo que le inquietaba, y simplemente se le removieron recuerdos al ver a Hans luego de tanto tiempo, le di un poco de pastel, bailamos, y recobró su entusiasmo, nos fuimos a nuestra mesa para descansar un poco, cuando nuevamente se apareció ese imbécil, a decir verdad ya me estaba cansando y no permitiría que intentara arruinar nuestro día, así que coloqué a Anna tras de mí, estando dispuesta a partirle la cara si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Alzó un poco las manos en señal de rendición para decir:

— _Hace rato cuando dije que estaba feliz por ustedes lo decía en verdad, me alegra confirmar tu respuesta a la pregunta que te hice aquella noche Collins, y además agradecerles a ambas que se hayan enamorado, de otro modo no habría conocido a mi prometida, y el presentarnos de nuevo evitó dar bochornosas explicaciones_

Me dejó contrariada lo que decía, en cambio Anna habló con fluidez

 _Gracias por las felicitaciones Hans, también me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor, Merida es una chica excepcional, pero eso ya lo debes saber, aunque nos presentaran mil veces, la historia no cambiaría Hans, es una pena que desee evitarla, así que, con tu permiso, mi esposa y yo vamos a celebrar que hemos unido nuestras vidas_

Sentí una felicidad inmensa en mi corazón por lo que dijo mi bella esposa, aunque claro el mensaje era directo, no nos busques.

Técnicamente me arrastró al otro extremo de la fiesta, tomó un copa de champán de un camarero y las bebió de golpe, después me besó, en definitiva Hans la alteraba, así que le dije que se llevara las cosas con calma con el alcohol, porque nos esperaba una noche de bodas inolvidable, la sola mención de eso la hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, porque bueno, ella y yo jamás hemos llegado a consumar nada, Anna es virgen y dejamos todo para la boda, si, hemos tenido nuestros pequeños juegos, pero nada que trascienda a dañar su pureza.

La fiesta pasó sin mucha más novedad, se sirvió la comida, nos tomamos fotos con los invitados, hicimos algunos juegos tradicionales como el ramo y la liga, los ganadores fueron Kristoff y Merida respectivamente

El trago amargo de Hans pasó y no se presentó de nuevo.

* * *

Anna y yo compramos una casa cerca del fiordo de su ciudad, su vista favorita de toda Noruega, lugar donde vivimos hasta la fecha.

Mi vida junto a ella ha sido lo mejor, es la persona perfecta para mí, me complementa y me hace reinventarme cada día para hacerla feliz, entre el trabajo y amarnos, no podría pedir nada más…

Bueno también tenemos un par de perrhijos, Sven y Olaf, un Husky blanco y un pastor alemán.

Viajamos por el mundo acompañadas de ellos, aprovechando cada minuto de nuestra vida al máximo.

Actualmente tengo 38 años, los hijos de Mérida y Kristoff nos visitan continuamente, lo que llena el posible vacío de hijos.

Sin Anna, mi vida habría sido completamente distinta, y es una que no deseo imaginar en lo absoluto.

Que nos deparará la vida en el futuro, no tengo ni idea, pero teniéndola a ella a mi lado, eso no me preocupa.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, ése ha sido el final del happy end de Elsa con Anna, este es por mucho más largo que el cap anterior, debido al conocimiento de los eventos de los personajes, además de enriquecer la trama, el próximo par de caps serán el bad end del Elsanna, no sé cual perspectiva, pero anticipo lo que viene (?

Chat'de'Lune: ¡Hola! Gracias por comentar varias de mis historias, y me disculpo por no haber respondido algunos de los reviews, debido a que probé cargar archivos desde el teléfono y fue un fracaso total, respecto a esta historia te agradezco de igual modo que le hayas dado una oportunidad, además espero que este cap sea de tu total agrado.

: Los siguientes caps son el bad end (aún no me decido si hacer solo una perspectiva o ambas) Gracias por todos tus comentarios en otras de mis historias, me agrada saber que te han gustado.


End file.
